(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to brake devices and more particularly pertains to a new brake device for alerting motorists when brakes in a vehicle are engaged.